Walpurgisnacht (Canon)/ZeroTwo64
|-|Walpurgisnacht= |-|Shadow Minions= |-|Aohana= |-|Akahana= |-|Elephant Minion= 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= Summary Walpurgisnacht (ワルプルギスの夜) is one of the main antagonists of Puella Magi Madoka Magica and the strongest witch in existence, until she was surpassed by Madoka's witch form, Kriemhild Gretchen. Her real name is unknown, while Walpurgisnacht is a nickname given by magical girls to her. She first appears in Madoka's dream in episode 1, where she is covered by darkness and fights Homura Akemi. In that dream, a little white creature (Kyubey) asks Madoka to make a contract with it, because she has enough power to stop that destruction. Walpurgisnacht then appears in multiple timelines in episode 10. She finally appears in episode 11, where her arrival was heralded by her familiar's procession and by a supercell storm. Homura starts to fight the witch using a large number of weapons, including rocket launchers, explosives, and a petrol tanker. However, the witch withstands her attacks, and even starts sending familiars to further attack Homura. After several attempts to stop the witch, Homura is damaged by Walpurgisnacht's attacks and is about to turn into a witch. Before she can become a witch, however, Madoka grabs her hand and tells her not to worry. She then makes a contract with Kyubey, becomes a magical girl and erases from existence all the witches from every timeline, from the past and from the future, including Walpurgisnacht. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-A Name: Walpurgisnacht (Nickname given by magical girls) Origin: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Stage-constructing witch, Ultimate Witch, Ultimate Disaster Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Magically Enhanced Physiology, Flight, Malevolence, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 6 and 7), Large Size (Type 1), Healing, Circadian Manipulation (Can stop Earth from rotating), Stage Manipulation (The whole world is Walpurgisnacht's stage and she can change the whole of the age into a drama), Telekinesis, Disaster Inducement (Can cause earthquakes, tornadoes and other natural disasters), Weather Manipulation (Her appearence caused a Supercell storm in Mitakihara city), Air Manipulation, Fire Magic (Can shoot magical flames and fireballs from her mouth), Despair Embodiment, Despair Enpowerment, Despair Inducement, Negative Emotion Empowerment, Sadness Inducement, Mindscape Materialization, Illogical Maze Creation, Labyrinth Manipulation, Suicide Inducement, Transcendent Embodiment, Culmination (Is an amalgamation of various other witches), Mind Manipulation, Reality Warping, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Life Absorption, Selective Invisibility (A witch can only be seen by magical girls, other witches and Kyubey), Summoning (Can summon her minions, who take the form of other magical girls. In the Puella Magi Madoka Magica manga, her minions take the form of Sayaka Miki, Mami Tomoe and Kyoko Sakura), Portal Creation (Can create a portal to bring people inside her barrier), Barrier Magic (Can create a barrier to protect herself from attacks), Curse Manipulation (Is able to spread heavy curses), Dark Energy Manipulation, Architecture Manipulation (Can freely lift and use skycrapers to attack her enemies), Poison Manipulation w/ Rednose, Enhanced Staff Proficiency, Stone Mimicry, Broom Manipulation, Martial Arts and Bullet Projection w/ her shadow minions, Sand Manipulation w/ her llama-like familiar. Resistance to the followings: Magic, Mind Manipulation, Life Absorption, Status Effect Inducement and Soul Manipulation and Fire Manipulation. The minion versions of Sayaka Miki, Mami Tomoe and Kyoko Sakura have the following powers: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Flight, Magically Enhanced Physiology, Enhanced Leap, Enhanced Swordsmanship, Weapon Creation, Sword Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-High), Energy Manipulation, Ribbon Generation, Ribbon Manipulation, Thread Manipulation, Power Nullification, Ammunition Manipulation, Ammunition Generation, Gun Creation, Gun Manipulation, Retractable Stinger. Attack Potency: At least Multi-Solar System Level (Was stated to be the strongest witch and is regarded as the Ultimate Witch, being a combination of countless other witches. Walpurgisnacht is also FAR above the likes of Gertrud, Oktavia and Suleika, who are able to create barriers containing starry skies. Was also able to fight all the Kamihama magical girls and the Puella Magi Holy Quintet at the same time and was about to defeat them if they weren't helped by Ultimate Madoka. In Magia Record, Alina said that Walpurgisnacht is so strong that the three Magius can't defeat her together. Her mere appearence can cause natural disasters all over the world, that are poweful enough to destroy entire cities) Speed: FTL, likely MFTL+ (Can keep up with Homura) Lifting Strength: At least Class G w/ her telekinesis Striking Strength: At least Multi-Solar System Class Durability: At least Multi-Solar System Level (Can take hits from all the Kamihama magical girls and the Puella Magi Holy Quintet without being harmed) Stamina: Limitless Range: Planetary Standard Equipment: Grief Seed Intelligence: Below Average (She symbolizes the fool who continuously spins in circles) Weaknesses: The gear is revealed to be her weak point. NOTE: Even if Walpurgisnacht was affected by every magical girls' magic in Magia Record, that was very likely due to the fact that those magical girls were healed and enhanced by Ultimate Madoka's feathers. We know that when Iroha used the Hope Bomb (which contains the combined power of all magical girls), she wasn't able to break Walpurgisnacht's forcefield. However, after Ultimate Madoka sent her feathers on Earth, Walpurgisnacht's forcefield broke down and Iroha was able to defeat Walpurgisnacht with a very powerful energy beam. This means that Walpurgisnacht should be able to resist those magical girls' hax (including mental abilities and illusions) when they aren't enhanced by Ultimate Madoka. Gallery Guidebook_0045.jpg|Walpurgisnacht in the Official Guidebook "You Are Not Alone". walpconcept.jpg|Walpurgisnacht in the production notes. walp sketches.jpg|Walpurgisnacht sketches from production notes. walp minions.jpg|Walpurgisnacht's minions sketch. walp minions 2.jpg|Walpurgisnacht's minions sketch 2. Puella_Magi_Production_Note_by_Inu_Curry_Walpurgisnacht.jpg|Walpurgisnacht's Production Note by Inu Curry. Video Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: ''' Shadow the Hedgehog (Game Character), Shadow’s profile (Both were 4-A and Shadow was in his Super State) '''Inconclusive Matches: Category:ZeroTwo64 Category:Tier 4